1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent expansion of information society has promoted development of various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED). In particular, the LCD uses a liquid crystal display panel including a liquid crystal layer, and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate, which oppose each other under the condition that the liquid crystal layer is interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal display panel can display an image, using light supplied from a backlight unit.